Rough Day
by Rabiscar
Summary: LE/JP oneshot: Lily starts coming around to James and admits that maybe, just maybe hes not such a git. R


Disclaimer: JK owns all.  
A/N: Hey so I wrote this in the hours leading up to my English Exam, obviously I really didn't want to study haha. Its short, drabbley, and pretty rough, but I thought I'd post since I haven't posted anything in forever.

"Rough day, huh?"

Lily stirred from her seat in the common room and looked up to see James standing over her.

"That's an understatement," she said as she slumped back down.

"Hey, it was a rough day for me too, you know. I didn't fancy being called an arrogant toerag much," he said with a grin, "now scooch over."

She grudgingly obliged and he slouched next to her, stretching his legs out so his feet rested on the coffee table.

"You had it coming," she said giving him a sidelong look.

"Hmph, maybe, but it was a low blow."

She crossed her arms and shook her head idly. "No way, it was well deserved, you were driving me crazy."

He wagged his eyebrow at her suggestively causing her to snort and shake her head again.

"No, not like that," she said firmly. "But, really, why'd you have to get like that, why'd you take it so far?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just get a little stupid sometimes. I'm loud, I'm obnoxious, I'm immature-"

"At least you know it," she cut him off with a smirk.

"Pfft, you love it," he said with a wave of his hand. "And besides, don't go acting like you're above that kind of behaviour. You're Lily Evans. You hate everyone. I know you're just dying to hang someone by their ankles and show the entire school their tighty whities."

"No way, that's crossing a line."

"Oh c'mon, there's not one person in this castle who you can't stand? Nobody who you wish would disappear?"

She looked pointedly at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I mean besides me!" he shouted indignantly, causing her to laugh.

"Well alright," she conceded, "at this point, I wouldn't be too opposed to seeing Snivellus dangling in mid-air again," she said begrudgingly.

"Ha! I knew it."

She shot him a look and he sobered immediately.

"He really got to you didn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't take too kindly to being called mudblood."

"Don't even think about it," James said, knocking her knee with his, "he's scum, his opinion isn't worth dung and everyone knows you're bloody brilliant at everything, muggleborn or not."

"Maybe," she huffed sounding unconvinced.

"Maybe?" he asked incredulously. "Lily, you can't listen to that git."

"Still stings, Potter, that git was supposed to be my friend."

"Yeah but he clearly wasn't a very good one," he said heatedly.

"Yeah, I caught that, thanks," Lily said dejectedly.

"Doesn't matter anyway," James said breezily, "because I'm your friend."

Lily snickered and shook her head vehemently. "Uh uh, no way."

"Uh, yeah, I am. As if you would have this cozy little H to H with someone who's not your friend."

"H to H?" Lily asked puzzledly.

"Its what me and Sirius call our heart to heart talks," he shrugged.

Lily tried to stifle a giggle but found herself shaking with derisive laughter.

"See? I drive you crazy, but admit it, you like having me around," James said with a knowing look.

She stared him up and down appraisingly. "You're alright," she granted.

"Knew it," James said triumphantly as he adjusted his tie. "You want me," he asserted with a smirk.

"Here we go. . ." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Kidding, kidding, I'm just kidding," James assured her. "But seriously, I think we should hug it out."

"Oh my gobstones."

"C'mon, that's what mates do. Me and Sirius hug all the time."

"Can you be normal for 5 seconds, please?"

"Evanssss," he sang against her ear, "I know you've had a bad day, and want to cuddle with your new friend."

"You're so creepy," she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her squirming form.

He pulled her towards him and fell back into the couch so she was nestled against him.

"There, that's not so bad, now is it?" he murmured into her hair.

Once she relaxed she could feel his heart beating against her ear, feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

"Not bad," she thought silently to herself, "Not bad at all."

* * *

Short? Yes. Strange? Yes. But there it is, I wrote it in about an hour so don't judge too harshly. And go take a look at my other stories! I recommend _Cloaks, Calamity, and Cocoa_. Its the only story I've written that I still like even after intense scrutiny hah. Much Love. Scout.


End file.
